


Scales

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, listen this is just an excuse to write fluffy anxceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: when deceit feels insecure about his scales virgil will tell him everything he likes about them and just pepper him with kisses. it never fail to make dee feel better (headcanon from @sleepy-sides on tumblr!!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the headcanon and seeing as how it's one of my favorite anxceit headcanons i naturally had to write smth for it.

Deceit was an excellent liar. He specialized in feigning innocence, personalities, and anything else that he might need to accomplish his goal.

That included self confidence.

He’s gotten better, since he and Virgil started dating. Virgil wasn’t one to tolerate him believing he was anything less than wonderful, but sometimes the insecurities crept in anyway.

“Beautiful,” Virgil said softly, cupping Deceit’s face and stroking his thumb over the scales covering his cheek.

Deceit knew he couldn’t blush on that side, but sometimes it felt like he was anyway.

“Smooth,” his boyfriend added, leaning forward just a little bit to lightly brush his lips over Deceit’s cheek.

His heart flopped in his chest in the most pleasant sensation he’s ever experienced. Dee never knew feeling emotion could be so…

Well, he didn’t really have the words to explain it.

Virgil seemed to sense him getting distracted, because he brushed his lips over Deceit’s scales again.

“When you sun bathe, they shine in the light in the most amazing sight I’ve ever seen,” he adds, and Dee can’t help his flustered giggle or his face reddening from soft blush or cherry tomato.

“Virge we’re in the middle of the hallway,” he muttered, glancing in the direction of the stairs, worried someone might come up them and see.

See just how absolutely soft hos boyfriend made him, when Deceit was supposed to be the one making him melt in a puddle.

Virgil shrugged, peppering a few more kisses over his scales.

“So? You had that look on your face like you were wanting to try and hide your scales again. Couldn’t have you thinking a single part of you isn’t stunning, Dee.”

Deceit huffed, rolling his eyes fondly because yes maybe he had been considering shapeshifting them away again, but that didn’t mean it was an invitation for Virgil to be _soft_.

“Hush you. I was trying to go get something to eat, will you let me go?”

Virgil pulled away from him, giving a considering look that Deceit just raised an eyebrow at.

“Yeah, alright. We still on for making fun of B-rated movies later?” he asked, dropping his hands and stepping back to give Deceit his personal space.

Dee smiled, and as he answered an affirmative he couldn’t help but notice he didn’t feel like covering up anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [I also have a discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
